Project Ultra: A sonamy story
by Lindivesia
Summary: Sequal. As Amy finishes highschool, She and Sonic begin planning for their soon to be wedding. Then the unthinkable happens, as a top secret project is stolen from a government by Sonic's strongest foe yet, this project giving him untold power. Sonic is told to retrieve it at all costs, or the world shall be forced to it's knees. M for Violence/Death/Dark-Sexual themes/Profanity
1. Prologue

**If you have not read 'Love triangle: a sonamy story yet' then I advise you read that story first before this one. Thank you!**

**Well, here it is, the second part of my sonamy story series. ****I know you guys have been waiting for this, so I decided to write this chapter, and put it in **_**early!**_

**This story starts ****eight years before the first one, so I can give you some background knowledge on the rest of the story. Then the story proceeds to Amy's high school graduation party. This story, instead of being focused completely on their love, focuses also on Project: U****ltra, which you will find out more about later on. This also gives my latest story an actual plot, making it slightly more original, though I don't know if anyone has used this idea before. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

(Eight years ago, the oval office -Normal POV- )

The president was sitting down at his desk, signing papers and making decisions for the country, as he did regularly. He sighed, as the job did get boring occasionally. He then heard a knock. He then raised his gaze towards the door, glad to not having to look at his papers for a moment.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's me, miss Delaney." the voice said, in a serious tone.

The president slightly grimaced, realizing who the voice belonged to. It was his assistant, miss Delaney. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it's just that whenever she came into his office, she was normally accompanied with a stack of papers for him to sign, which seemed to take forever to read, think over, and sign them all.

"Come on in Delaney." the president said, glancing away from the door to his desk.

The door opened, revealing a woman of about twenty nine, brunette hair, in a beige suit, accompanied with small high heels. She then placed a small stack of papers, about half an inch thick, on the desk. His frown was then replaced by a slight smile, as the pile was less thicker than he would have normally anticipated. She then reached under her arm, and grabbed a manilla folder, and held it out to him.

"This is the report you asked for sir, it came directly from the Central Intelligence Agency." she said, slightly above a whisper.

His eyes widened slightly at the statement, but he nodded, as he was expecting the report. Just less than a week ago, Sonic and his friends had gone home to their home planet, leaving Earth behind for their home planet, Mobius. The president had asked for the final report, just out of curiosity. He glanced over the papers quickly, then put them face down on the desk.

"Thank you Delaney, anything else?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It seems as though some representatives from the technology department wish to speak to you about a new project?" She told him, putting a statement in the form of a question.

"Why not just send it to me?" The president asked, curious.

"They say it's too important for that."

The technology department was fairly new. It was created in response to new technology attacks from doctor Eggman, after the country's department of defense told him that their weapons were seriously outdated in comparison to Eggman's weaponry and machines. Even though now that Eggman was gone, that didn't mean the newly formed department didn't have its uses anymore. But what was so important that it had to be spoken to him directly, was beyond him.

"When will they be here?" The president asked in the firmest tone he could muster at the moment.

"They called, saying they'd be here in around fifteen minutes." she told him.

Short notice, but it would have to do.

"Good...send them in when they get here." he replied.

"Yes mister president." she said back, adding a slight salute. She then walked back out the door, leaving the president alone with his thoughts.

_"Now that Sonic is gone, and Eggman with him, the world is back to where it once was"_ he. thought. A remembrance of the ARK incident then flickered through his mind, and he added _"No one here will forget you Sonic." _

He sighed and picked up the papers that Delaney had recently given him. He looked over it once again, reading the details this time.

After a while of reading the report, another knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." the president muttered.

The door opened, and two men in jet black suits walked into the room. Behind them, and old man wearing a lab coat, and beige pants walked in. He featured snowy white hair, and a grin on his face. The president instantly recognized him as Chuck Thorndyke.

"Welcome Chuck, a pleasure to see you." the president told him, adding a small smile to his greeting.

"Likewise" Chuck told him, retuning the smile. "Now as you may have heard, we have important business to speak about with you."

The president nodded. "Yes, yes I have."

"It pertains to the Chaos emeralds used to help send Sonic and the others home."

"What about it?" the president asked. He was confused about what the chaos emeralds soon had to do with their current conversation.

"Well, the chaos emeralds hold a massive collection of power, which when harnessed, could be put to countless uses, many of which could help several world problems." Chuck told him, clamping his hands together. "Such as energy problems for instance."

"I don't understand." the president asked, confused slightly.

"I'll explain further. What if we could create an artificial emerald, but much stronger than the originals, or at least as strong as one? The power in them could last decades, possible centuries, and could be used for powering cities, states, or even countries! We wouldn't need other sources for power such as fuel, coal,or nuclear. I believe it is possible, with analysis's of the emeralds I currently have, we could construct one." Chuck said. He then fell into silence, waiting for the presidents reaction.

"I see." the president told him, glancing at the desk, then back at Chuck. The thought of such a thing seemed... so out of reach, yet extremely inviting. How couldn't it?

"Do we have the machinery, or such to make this possible?" the president asked.

"It is possible, with the technology we captured from Eggman, such devices needed to create an emerald, could be created, and could work." Chuck explained.

"I see. I have two other questions about this..'project'." The president muttered.

"What would they be?" Chuck asked, half expecting this. It was the president's job to know all the risks and other such factors anyways.

"First off all, how much money would it take to produce such a thing? And secondly, how long could it take?"

After a small silence as he though to himself, professor Thorndyke answered.

"Well...the cost as far as I can tell is undetermined. But the time is not. I'd estimate..that if we did it right, we could get it done within a good ten years, if we play our cards right."

"I see." the president told him.

One of the men in suits, opened his coat and pulled out a sheet of paper, and handed it to Chuck. He nodded and handed it to the president, who examined it for a second.

"This is the form to pass the project." Chuck told him.

The president nodded. " I see...I will take this matter seriously. You will have your answer by tomorrow morning." he told them.

Chuck smiled, and held out his hand. "Thank you mister president, we'll be off now, as we know your a busy man."

The president then took his hand and shook it. "Alright, goodbye." he said. He then glanced at the papers on the desk and then added. "And good luck."

The president nodded, understanding, adding a small smile.

The two men in the suits exited the room first, and then Chuck Thorndyke walked out after them. The door shut, leaving the president alone, yet again in the oval office. The president opened a special compartment in his desk, and placed the paper inside neatly then shut it. This was a matter he needed to consider with the utmost care. This was a decision that could quite possibly change the entire world. All it would take was one signature to put it all into action. A seemingly impossible obstacle of time and resources could be needed for this, but the president told himself that this goal should be pursued.

He sighed, and went back to his normal work, so he could think about it until he was done with it.

(Late in the evening)

As it was getting dark outside, the president let out a small yawn, and signed the last paper of the day. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, now that his work was done. He then lowered his gaze to the compartment. He sighed. No...he wasn't done. There was still that project form to sign.

He opened the compartment and took out the form, placing it face up on the desk. He then saw in bold letters at the top '_Project: Ultra'._

After reading the about the entire project, he was surprised at the effects it could possibly produce. Less pollution, more technological advancements, and the clear possibility of nearly halting 'global warming'. If this project was started, and actually worked, the future of the world could be changed forever. He was utterly fascinated at the possibilities typed up on this simple sheet of paper.

_"Well...I told them they'd get an answer by tomorrow." _he thought. He then pulled out his ballpoint pen, and quickly signed his name where it went. He then neatly folded it up, and grabbed an empty letter, and put it in. he then pressed a button and the intercom to Delaney's office keyed on.

"Miss Delaney, I need you up here immediately." he said.

After a wait of nearly three minutes, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." the president told her.

Delaney walked in. "Yes mister president?" she asked.

He then held out his hand towards her, the letter in his hand. "I want to you to make sure this gets to the Technology Department by tomorrow morning." he told her.

"Yes sir." she told him, taking the letter, and walking out of the room.

The president then stood up, and walked out of the room, heading to bed, as it was getting late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first <strong>**chapter to the sequel to love triangle. (Yay!)**

**Anyways, I hope you thought of this chapter as..hopefully somewhat intriguing and review it. (I would make my day, it honestly would. The thing I love more than writing these stories are the reviews I get.)**

**~Lindy~**


	2. Graduation

(Present day)

"Jessica Remington." The principle called. A short clap sounded through the crowd, as a blonde girl in her new graduation clothes stepped onto the wooden stage, shook the principle's hand, and took her diploma graciously, before walking off, waving back at the crowd. A few cheers and hollers also were called out from the ecstatic crowd as she walked off the plywood stage.

Amy Rose stood on the side of the outside stage, now eleventh in line. She looked at the onlooking crowd out of nervousness. It was a bright sunny day out, perfect for the day she was waiting for, for so long. Graduation day. Calm breezes blew by, ruffling only the lightest of leaves, as a group of several hundred She scanned the crowd until she finally found the people she was looking for. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Chance, Rouge, Knuckles, Sally, and even Shadow showed up, along with two other unexpected guests, Silver and Blaze.

"Adam Powers." The principle called out. A few more cheers were called out, as he too, followed the same steps as the last person did.

Even though she was nervous, she was also extremely excited, Because, just a little over six months ago, Sonic the hedgehog had proposed to her. But of course, they hadn't been married. She then began to recall the things that had happened within the past six months.

Sonic had told her soon after he proposed, that they couldn't marry until she at least graduated, which Amy had viewed as understandable, mainly for education reasons. Plus she hadn't minded calling him her fiance for the last half year. The two always broke out in grins when either of them mentioned the word, and it seemed as though it couldn't be helped. How could it? The mention of the word then brought on the thought that the new they would be married soon enough.

On the other hand, the others were living quite well too. Tails finally got out of his cast in late February, though he still wasn't allowed to use his arm a lot still until mid March. Though he never seemed to mind, as it always brought out Cream's happy side when she could come over to his house and help him around the house, maybe watch a movie while they did. The two couldn't be happier.

Chance and Sally were doing great also. Chance's burns had healed in a few weeks, though a few small patches of fur on his lower legs wouldn't grow back, which he normally just covered with his socks. He didn't need his crutches at all after January, And the Doctors at the hospital told him he was lucky, because it normally took much longer. Sally and Chance announced they were a couple soon after that, though they had been dating way before that, not that the others hadn't known. The two loved to spend their afternoons at the diner after work at the daycare center. Chance didn't need his position at the mall anymore, as he was given the position of co-director at the daycare, which obviously came with a higher pay. Sally was an instant hit with the kids, and since they did their jobs so well, Mr. Peters didn't even bother them about the fact that they were dating, even though they were co-workers.

Knuckles and Rouge were practically perfect for the past six months. Nothing really to say though, life went on normally after Eggman died. Dates, Occasional adventures, and fun nights in bed were nothing but common for the two.

Shadow, was of course Shadow. Nobody really knew what he had been doing, but then again, when had they known what he was doing? He kept to himself, and stayed away from the others when he wanted, but that didn't prevent him from the occasional 'popping in' every now and then. This was probably the first time Amy had seen him in a good month.

Blaze had left to go see Silver, and just like Shadow, they didn't show up around Station square often at all. But recently, the two announced they were going to get an apartment on the west side for the summer, just to see what it was like.

And now they were all here. All here to cheer her on as she stepped up onto that stage to get her diploma. It was like a dream that she didn't want to end.

sixth in line. She shrugged, already knowing that she'd drifted off into her thoughts for a little bit at the least.

"Daphne Preston." The principle called. Yet another cheer of applause rang out, as she stepped onto the stage, accepted her diploma, and got off on the other side. Amy then moved up one spot. Second in line.

A quick thought then entered her head. She remembered telling her mom that she was engaged when she got home. That and what had happened to the house. She was a mixture of happy for Amy, but also worried about where they were going to stay. Sonic quickly stepped up though and offered to help her buy a small house at the least. That accompanied with her mother's recent paycheck, got her enough to buy a single bed and bathroom house, with a kitchen and a small living room. Amy also told her mother that she'd be staying with sonic, since they were engaged,and to give her mother more living space. Currently, her mother was at Washington D.C (For reasons that she never told Amy).

And so, for the past six months, she'd stayed with Sonic. It was paradise, and to her, it was soon about to get better.

"Alex Prescott." The Principle announced. Amy was now next in line. A filling of giddiness took over her, as she nearly squealed with joy. But she held it in, and put on a smile, waving at the rest of the gang, who responded with a combination of thumbs ups and waves back.

"And next." The principle announced. "Is one of our most excellent students, and I am proud to say that her name is Amy Rose!"

A loud cheering burst from the crowd, loud clapping and whistling too, most of it coming from the gang.

Amy rose then stepped on the stage, and waved at the crowd as the clapping continued. She then stepped up the microphone.

"I'm sure you have a few choice words?" The principle asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes I do principle Howard." Amy told him, retuning the smile. Principle Howard then stepped back, hands behind his back, and Amy smiled at the crowd once more before she spoke.

"I can honestly say that being here at Station Square High has been four of the best years of my life. I've met plenty of interesting people, made a lot of friends, and finally ended up here, graduating, And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Amy spoke. "And as most of you all know, I'll be married in a week or so."

Another round of claps then occurred, as a few more hollers and hoots also accompanied it.

"I'd like to say also, that everyone here deserved to graduate, as they all tried their hardest these past four years."

A chain reaction of smiles then happened among the new high school graduates.

"And, that's all I have to say. Good luck guys." Amy then let out a sigh as she finished. A final applause went through the crowd, as principle Howard stepped up, handed her her diploma, and stepped back, and let her walk off the stage. As she stepped off the the stage, a Cobalt hedgehog was waiting for her.

"Hey Sonic." She told him, taking one step closer as she wrapped her arms around her husband to be.

Sonic happily returned the hug. "Hey Ames. Nice speech, and congrats."

"Why thank you prince charming." She responded, kissing him lightly on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

"Hey you two, get a room." A familiar voice called out. The two glanced in it's direction and saw Rouge and Knuckles.

"Do you always have to be like that?" Amy asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Of course hon' , otherwise I wouldn't be me." Rouge told her.

"And that's why I love her." Knuckles added. Rouge smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck and over his shoulder. Knuckles returned it, and looked at the two.

"Well, what are you two doing later?" Knuckles asked.

Both Sonic and Amy looked at each other before moving their gaze back to Knuckles and rouge and answering nearly simultaneously "Planning."

"Oh, that's right. The wedding." Rouge muttered.

"Who's the best man again?" A younger voice asked. Tails and Cream then stepped around the stage to show themselves.

"Who do you think Tails?" Sonic asked, adding a smirk to his comment.

"Of course he knows." Cream told him. "He's just kidding."

Tails then nodded, smiling, confirming the statement. Sonic returned the nod, already understanding. Sonic then glanced around.

"Where did the others go?" Sonic then asked.

"Sally and Chance left to go do something, they wouldn't say what though, but it seemed important." Knuckles told him.

"Same with Blaze and Silver." Shadow added, walking up to the six.

"What have you been up to Shadow? We don't see you very much." Cream asked, slightly curious.

Shadow glanced at her, and said simply "Stuff."

"Oh. Alright." Cream said.

"Well Amy and I are going to head home." Sonic told them.

"Yea, Sonic and I have to plan for the big day." Amy added, pulling herself closer to him, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Isn't that sweet? Well I guess knucklehead and I could go watch a movie, maybe go home, turn off the lights?" Rouge asked, a lustful smile taking over.

"You two can do that stuff, but keep it to yourself." Tails muttered.

"Yea yea, unlike you I quite enjoy it when she says that." Knuckles told him, smiling back at Rouge.

Tails then shuddered, and Cream rolled her eyes ever so slightly. Sonic, who then decided that that was enough for one day, then picked up Amy bridal style who then blushed.

"I don't know about you guys, but we gotta get home." Sonic told them. Then suddenly, in the flash of an eye he was gone.

(Sonic's house)

Sonic then stopped directly at his door without a hitch, and carefully let Amy down, who then smiled. He reached into his pocket afterwords, and pulled out a key, sliding it into the lock, and unlocking the door. He then stepped aside.

"Ladies first."

Amy then smiled. "How charming, mind getting my planning book while were inside?" She asked, stepping in.

Sonic nodded, coming in no less than a second later. Amy then sat down on the nearby couch in the living room, while sonic went into the bed room, looking for the planning book that Amy had gotten a week ago. Sonic was confused at first when she did, thinking that all the planning they needed could be just done. But Amy then gave him the chance to try that, and he failed miserably. He glanced at the nightstand, and saw it, so he walked over, grabbing it.

He then stepped back into the living living room, and sat down next to the sakura hedgehog, placing the planning book gently in her lap. She then smiled, and opened it, grabbing a nearby pen, and started writing a few things down. Sonic watched her, almost intently. He couldn't help but stare at her at times. It just felt like he could watch her all day. Though even if he couldn't, the thought seemed nice.

Amy then glanced at him, and giggled slightly, noticing what he was doing. Sonic then blushed, and leaned on her slightly.

"So, hows it going?" He asked.

"It's going fine." She told him. "But this may bust the budget just a little bit." She added, a slightly grin of embarrassment on her face.

Sonic sighed. He couldn't have that.

"By how much?" He asked.

"Maybe..a few thousand?" Amy muttered, looking away slightly.

Sonic's eyes then widened, as the thought then flew through his mind.

_"A few thousand?"_ He thought. _"Where am I going to get that kind of money?"_

Amy then saw the look on his face, and frowned, staring at the book.

"Maybe I should...cut back?" Amy asked, looking at him.

Sonic then looked back at her and sighed. He didn't have that kind of money on him at the money just to spend. Though he wanted her to have everything she wanted. So there was only one answer. Get it. But how?

"No Amy. It's alright. I'll make the money...somehow." Sonic told her.

The two then fell silent, and Amy stared at the book, thinking to herself.

_"But how?" _she thought.

Suddenly the phone rang, and the two glanced at it. Amy then stood up, and walked over to it, picking it up.

"Yes?" She asked.

Sonic looked at her, waiting patiently. He then leaned back, hands behind his head and looked outside the window.

"Oh, really?" Amy then asked. "We'll be there then!"

"Hm?" sonic mumbled to himself.

"Oh, that was Chance. There's going to be a graduation party later at the park." She told him. Sonic then smiled. The perfect chance to get his mind of of that money. For now anyways.

"Sounds like fun." Sonic told her, standing up.

"Yep, now the question is. What should I wear?" Amy asked.

Sonic smirked. That was one question he couldn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my second chapter. I just made this chapter to tell you what's happened, and what's currently going on. Thank you for reading, and please review! (I would really appreciate it)<strong>


	3. A party

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I put my favorite person in the **_**whole**_** world in this story, he's my favorite country singer, and I obviously don't own him, but if I did, I'd make him play me music all day! He only makes a brief appearance. Anyways, like I said, enjoy, and I do not own this person.**

* * *

><p><strong>(The Graduation party -An Hour later- \SSH Gym)**

Music was in the air, nice and loud over the crowd of graduates, who, by comparison, were almost as loud, but not quite. Most of the guys were there, with the exceptions of Tails and cream, who had something important to do.

"This is great." Blaze said out loud, slow dancing with her companion, Silver.

"Remember, were here for Amy." Silver told her with a smirk.

"Yea, Yea. But a girl as to enjoy herself at these things." Blaze replied, a smile taking over her lips.

"That's why I'm here." he whispered with a sly smile. Silver then kissed her gently, and a blush took over her face.

Silver then glanced over across the small crowd of graduates, noticing Amy talking to a few of her friends. Sonic stepped over to the group and smiled.

"Hey Girls." He told them, looking at Amy in particular.

"Hey Sonic." One of the girls replied.

Amy then stepped up and hugged him, pulling him close. The rest of the girls giggled, and Sonic let a small smirk tug at his lips while he returned the hug. Amy was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red, short sleeved shirt accompanied with her old shoes (She still hadn't grown out of them).

"Getting married's a big step you guys." One of the girls told the two. Sonic Recognized her from the graduation ceremony as Jessica Remington.

"He knows, but I'm glad he asked me. It's been my lifelong dream!" Amy told her.

"Really?" Another one of the girls asked.

"Well, at least after I met him." Amy answered, a blush reaching her cheeks.

"Well were happy for you two. You'll see us at the wedding." Jessica told Amy, flipping her blonde hair back slightly, catching a few glances from the other graduating senior boys

Jessica Remington was obviously one of the best looking, and most popular girls at Station Square High. For the first three years of her coming, she had won the 'Homecoming' And 'Prom Queen' Titles every time. But after an unfortunate event when she had went to far, making fun of Cream, in front of half the school, including Tails, about her look, Amy had made it her personal vendetta to get back at Jessica, calling her every dirty word invented, and decided to run against her for Prom and Homecoming Queen. This sparked somewhat of a bitter rivalry between the two, which the rest of the school almost always talked about. Both times, none of the other contenders for the position even stood a chance, as both Amy and Jessica made it as the last two finalists both times, but when the votes came down, Amy had won both times, humiliating her in front of the entire school, and efficiently ruining her chances of ever again being the most 'popular' girl in school.

The hatred went on a little longer, before it slowly died down and the two made their peace, eventually becoming friends, ending the year long rivalry that had easily created on of the high school's most interesting school years in the history of the school. Before the school year ended, she even got some of her popularity back. Things had ended well, and she had also apologized to Cream, who said nothing of it.

"I hope so." Amy told her, smirking herself.

"Until then, how's about we dance? You girls mind giving us some time?" Sonic asked.

Jessica nodded, and turned, walking back into the crowd of young adults, followed by the other two girls.

Sonic then took her by the hand, and lowered his other to the back of her waist and the two began dancing slowly. A red blush obviously shown on each others cheeks. Amy grinned, and leaned forward, brushing a kiss over Sonic's lips.

"So what will we do?" Amy asked, bringing up the question she had asked earlier.

Sonic sighed. "I'm not sure. Money like that doesn't pop out of nowhere, even for this hero." He told her.

"I know, but like I said, I could cut back." Amy replied.

"No." Sonic said. "I want it to be completely perfect for you. I'll get that money no matter what it takes." He told her.

"Well the wedding is scheduled for one and a half weeks from now." She mumbled. "It's not a lot of time."

The two kept dancing, as Sonic pondered the thought. She was right, that wasn't a lot of time, considering what he had to to. There were plenty of people that could lend him the money with a smile, but he couldn't accept it. He had to get it himself.

He then answered. "I know Amy. I know."

She sighed, and laid her head on his chest as they kept dancing slowly to the music that filled the entire room.

The music then stopped, and everyone glanced up at the stage.

The principle walked up to the microphone. "I'm glad to announce that instead of music played from CD's, That, finally, after a lot of trouble, flights, and such to get here, the songwriter, singer, and famous musician that you all asked for is finally here. I would ." The man then grinned. "I hope you like country music." He finished.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, mostly from the guys, and a few of the girls, like Amy herself.

"Who'd they ask for?" Amy asked, wondering why she even cheered in the first place.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned her head, seeing Chance.

"Someone who is _extremely_ good at his job." He told her, a large grin reaching his lips.

Amy rolled her eyes, her question still not answered, but she watched the stage anyways, wondering who it could be.

A group of four musicians stepped up, the main one, holding a red white and blue guitar, a beard that stretched from his sideburns to his chin, and around his mouth to form a mustache. His somewhat long brown hair streaked from the back of his cowboy hat, and he smiled, stepping up to the microphone. As soon as the crowd saw who he was though, probably one of the loudest cheers came from the crowd that Amy had ever heard, nearly hurting her ears a bit, occurred.

"Obviously most of you know who I am, obviously." The man said into the microphone with a chuckle, causing a few more small cheers from the crowd. "But for those who don't, my name is Toby Keith, and after I heard that Sonic The hedgehog, miss Amy Rose, and their friends would be here, I honestly couldn't resist the chance to play here. And I Heard About the upcoming marriage, Good luck you two."

Everyone then looked at the engaged couple, and the two smiled, as even more shouts , cheers, and claps erupted from the crowd, yet again. The two just smiled, taking the attention. Sonic waved a small wave of thanks, and Toby nodded his head.

"Anyways, I might as well do what I came for, correct?" Toby asked. A loud, 'yes' came from the crowd and he laughed. "Well then let's get to it!"

One of the musicians then got onto the drum set, another on a keyboard, and the other unstrapped a bass guitar with a grin.

"The first song being played tonight is one of my personal favorites, _'How do you like me now!', and_ I hope you all enjoy it." he told them.

They then started to play the song, all of them seeming to get into it. Once again, more cheers erupted through the crowd as the dancing began to get wilder. The crowd seemed more like a uncontrolled, dancing mob than what it had been before. Sonic laughed, and quickly pulled Amy to the side, as he leaned against one of the gym's walls, next to the bleachers.

"I guess that means no more slow dancing then." the sakura hedgehog told him with a small giggle.

"For now anyways." He told her. He then brushed his lips against Amy's, pulling her closer to him. Pink and blue then continued, going at it in a set of feverish kisses, while the lyrics to the famous country singer's song echoed through the air.

_[Oh I was always the crazy one, I broke into the stadium and I wrote your number on the fifteen yard line. And you were always the perfect one, and a valedictorian so, under your number I wrote 'call for a good time'. I always wanted to get your attention, but you overlooked me somehow. Besides you had to many boyfriends to mention and I played my guitar too loud! How do you like me now?]_

Amy's face was completely red, as was Sonic's but the two kept going, as Sonic slowly began rubbing her back.

"I love you." Sonic whispered into her ear, kissing her neck gently.

Amy giggled again, slightly tickled by his action. "I love you too Sonic." She replied.

As the singing continued, The two could hear Chance's voice, singing impossibly louder than anyone at the party.

_[How do you like me now? Now that I'm on my way, you still think I'm crazy, standing here today! I couldn't make you love me, but I always dreamed about, living in your radio. How do you like me now?]_

Suddenly two people walked past the two, Rouge and Knuckles.

"Hey you guy's get a room. We are." the female bat told them, winking at Knuckles. He smiled briefly, before the two exited through a set of double doors close by.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Geez, what a pain." he muttered.

"Ignore them. They're just messing with you." The pink hedgehog told him with a smirk.

"I know. Doesn't make it any less annoying though." He mumbled.

"I'm here does that help?" She asked, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Very." He told her, a smile on his face.

Suddenly, Sonic's Cell phone rung. He groaned slightly, reaching in his pocket quickly, pulled it out, and stared at it for a second before glancing up at Amy.

Amy sighed, and nodded reluctantly. Sonic then flipped it open, and put it to his ear.

"Yes?" Sonic asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Sonic? You alright?" The voice asked. It was Tails.

"What?" Sonic replied, confused.

"You sound aggravated. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Tails asked.

"Actually..." Sonic muttered, glancing at Amy. "You somewhat did, but what was it you called me for?"

Amy sighed, glancing at the stage, across the 'sea' of young adults. So far, just about as wild as it gets.

"Oh, well, there's something I have to tell you." Tails started.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"Well we...may have a problem." Tails told him.

"What kind of problem?" he kept quickly glancing at Amy, who wasn't exactly focused on him at the moment.

"Big enough for the Technology Department, Chuck, and the president to ask me to get your help." Tails said.

Sonic couldn't help but whistle. "That _is_ big." Sonic mumbled.

"Hm?" Amy muttered to herself, glancing back at Sonic.

"That's not the half of it, apparently they're willing to pay anything at the moment for your help. Something big just happened the other day." Tails explained.

"P_ay_?" Sonic asked, his ears perking up slightly. That word surely had caught his attention.

"Yeah. Why?" Tails asked.

"No reason." Sonic muttered.

_"Pay?"_ Sonic thought to himself. _"That's perfect! Just in time in fact."_

"So, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not allowed to say. Confidential. I was only told a jet would be at the Station Square Airport tomorrow, and that you could bring the others if you wanted." Tails told him.

"Well, sounds great." Sonic said with a grin, looking at Amy. "Perfect in fact."

Amy looked back, still confused. Something important just happened though, and she knew it.

"Great!" Tails nearly shouted. "I'll call Chuck right away!"

Sonic let out a small chuckle. "You do that."

"See ya tomorrow Sonic." Tails told him quickly.

"Same here little bro'." Sonic responded. He then hung up, and looked at Amy.

"And what did Tails have to say?" amy asked.

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of government stuff. But also." Sonic started. "Look's like I may have fixed the budget problem."

"Really?" Amy asked, hardly believing this. She then hugged him tightly, almost in one of her death locks.

Sonic cringed slightly,his breathing ability shortened, but he didn't mind.

"Yes, I think so. But how do you feel like a vacation to D.C?" Sonic then asked, a smirk on his lips.

Her only reply was only rolling he eyes, returning the smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry for putting it in late, High School's a bitch (sorry again.). Anyways, I already know what I'm doing next chapter, so it should come faster. <strong>

**Again, please review, it makes my day!**

**Until next time.**

**~Lindy~**


	4. Airport

**I'm back with a bang! This time being away wasn't (Entirely) My fault. I had a rough freshman year and I've been studying for finals! Anyways, now that I'm back, I'm going to update this story, and you guys will enjoy it! (Hopefully) It is nice being back though, so thanks for holding on this long, and if you're not, then I don't blame you. Enjoy this next chapter in "Project Ultra!"**

**(There may be some confusion when I mention certain people, but not by their names, or by nicknames so here's a short guide to first time readers of Sonic the hedgehog stories or Sonic the hedgehog at all.)**

***Azure: Sonic. (Azure is a dark blue, fairly similar to Sonic's fur/**

***Sakura hedgehog: This is a coined term, speaking of Amy's similarity to the well known 'Naruto' Character, Sakura Haruno. The similarity is uncanny actually. (^^')**

***Sonikku: I am not sure where this one came from, it may be Japanese? (No offense at all if given) But it is usually the name Amy calls Sonic in deep affection. (It's also his pet name)**

**Kitsune:Fox (Tails obviously)**

***Blue speed-star: Please don't ask. It's too obvious.**

**(That's all I have for now! Enjoy the story!)**

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, 7:00AM -Sonic's residence-)<strong>

"You're sure it's packed?" A voice asked.

"Yes Amy it's packed." Azure* replied, currently folding clothes as I he laid them in the suitcase, he himself wearing a gray cotton T-shirt and cargo pants, accompanied with brown shoes, he never seemed to wear often enough. He glanced around the bedroom he was in, which was the one they both shared. Several pictures of them from the past six months were scattered among the room, placed neatly on shelves and such, including others.

"The camera?" Amy yet again asked from the kitchen, as if testing Sonic's ability to remember what to pack and what not to. Not that he minded. He constantly forgot the small things, and it was nice to have a refresher every once in a while.

He then moved a shirt careful and spotted it in the netting side pouch.

"Yep." he told her, his voice quite audible.

Footsteps then sounded outside the room against soft carpet, as less than seconds later, the pink hedgehog stepped inside, wearing a soft green tank top which complimented her eyes quite well, and a pair of denim jeans which hugged her legs smoothly. He smirked to himself, careful to keep his face from Amy's view of course, then looked back at her, placing the last article of clothing in the suitcase.

"Tickets?" But this time she seemed like she was suggesting more than actually asking, but Sonic hardly payed attention to the slight tone.

"Of course." Sonic said as he sat down on the bed, soft covers cushioning him.

She then shook her head and smirked, pulling out a pair of airline tickets. Sonic smiled sheepishly at them, wondering how he could have oversaw them.

"Funny." He muttered.

She giggled softly, and stepped over, sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a graceful, but simple arch. He chuckled as he kissed her lips gently, which followed suit with her soft seeming blush. She was then the first to speak after a short silence, which she changed the topic of the conversation.

"Well, going on vacation was an idea I had planned for my first summer out in the real world, but I was considering Hawaii more, or maybe Fiji. Somewhere tropical, or at least quiet." She told him, leaning her head back as she seemed to stare at the white ceiling.

"It's alright." He told her. "But we can save that for after the marriage of course. Besides, we were personally invited by Tails, I couldn't refuse if he asked me."

"Well I know _that_," she replied with a grin. "I just don't see D.C as the perfect vacation spot."

"Well I've been there once. They're plenty of things interesting enough." Sonic told her.

She then raised her brow. "Is there anywhere you haven't been?" She asked sarcastically. He smiled weakly, slightly embarrassed. That was one of those questions you _don't_ answer.

"Anyways, we should get going." She muttered, standing up.

Sonic nodded, and grabbed the suitcase. The two then stepped out of the room, as they headed to the door of the house, she opened it, and the two then stepped outside the sun's morning rays hitting their face with it's new day of warmth. With birds chirping in the distance, the two then headed to the driveway, Amy's car waiting there.

As they stepped over, sonic asked "You driving or am I?"

"Me. You drive like you run, wild and crazy." She replied, a smirk on her lips to show it was a simple joke.

"Thank you for the compliment." he falsely retorted.

She giggled, and unlocked the car, and the two sat inside. She then started the car, and the two pulled out the the driveway, staring down the road to the airport.

**(Station Square International Airport, half an hour later)**

"Where are they?" Tails asked, standing outside the private jet with a worried frown.

Cream sighed, looking down the runaway. "I'm sure they'll be here. Calm down Tails."

"Why is he he so uptight at the moment?" Chance's familiar voice asked. Cream looked up at the plane's entrance, which the mobile stairs led to. "It's not like they're in danger."

"I know Chance..." Tails muttered out loud. "Sonic may be relaxed, but he's hardly- well nowadays never late. Not without a reason. The same is for Amy"

"Maybe because they took her car?" Cream asked. Tails, hearing the hum of the cars working engine from a short distance, turned in cream's direction, as he saw the smirk on her face, and even more, Amy's car.

Tails smiled slightly, in more of an embarrassed way than relieved, but she said nothing as the car pulled up to the plane. Amy and sonic, after she shut the car off, got out and sonic smirked.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey Sonic. I see you used the car." Tails told him.

"Yeah, we have suitcases in the car. Amy you can go on in." Sonic muttered, nodding to her. She smiled, and stepped next to Cream, who grinned, and the two started their own small conversation as they advanced up the stairs, Chance moving politely out of the way as they came up.

"Hey Tails, come over here." Sonic told him, as he walked to the car's trunk area. Tails then stepped over, and as Sonic popped the trunk, he asked. "So, any info on that job?"

"No Sonic, not now." Tails told him with a smirk. "But someone on the plane is there to tell you when we take off."

"Right.." Sonic muttered, as he pulled out one of the suitcases, handing it to Tails, who took it carefully, and set to the car, when Sonic took his and followed suit. A man then stepped down, and stopped sonic, and tails, stepped around him, and onto the stores. Sonic then glanced at the man, about three feet taller than who, beach shirt, jeans, and shades.

"Keys. You can't take the car with you." He then flipped out an identification badge. F.B.I. "I'll make sure the car gets home, and back here when you've returned."

The last hing he wanted to do was hand over A_my's _keys, but he didn't see the point in denying the man, especially when he had superior identification, so he reached into his pant's pocket and pulled them out, tossing them to the agent, who caught then, and briefly examined them before stepping over to the car. Sonic then began up the stairs, and as he reached the top, grabbed the edge of the door, and glanced back, the glare of the sun's rays outlining station square's outline.

He smiled, and turned his head, glancing back inside the plane, seeing Amy in an avid conversation with the giddy Cream the Rabbit. Chance seemed to be in a conversation with Tails now near the cockpit, the kitsune now placing the suitcase Sonic gave him in the compartment above the seat. He then smiled, as he then stepped over to Amy's seat.

"Excuse me." Sonic told them, as they scooted back a bit, allowing room for him to put her suitcase in the above compartment. The pink hedgehog then smiled at him, standing up long enough to give him a short kiss and sat back down with that same smile.

Sonic chuckled, and then began walking to the back, as Sally stepped out from a side room, right next to him, surprising him enough to hit the wall, right on his head roughly too.

"Sonic? About time you showed up." She said, sporting a smirk. "You alright?" She then asked.

"Yeah.." Sonic replied, rubbing the back of his now sore head. "Didn't expect someone to just pop out in front of me." He laughed.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, There's someone in that backroom to see you. She apparently works under the president, and she told me to tell you that when you got here to go to her."

Sonic then glanced down the way and sure enough there was the backdoor, shut. He was already going to look back here anyways out of curiosity, but he supposed a reason to do so was even better.

"Thanks Sal, I'll head back there right now." Sonic muttered, as he stepped towards the door, compelled by his urging curiosity. He was told there was a chance of him getting paid on this trip if he did something for the government, so he supposed that this woman was going to brief him on what he had to. As he stepped withing a foot of the door, he reached out and twisted the knob. It turned with a satisfying '_click_' and he entered the room's threshold.

"Welcome Sonic." A voice sounded. Sonic glanced inside the room. Inside, a flat screen was built in the wall, along with a table placed against the wall also, and two chairs, one occupied already, the other, empty, waiting for him.

Sonic then replied. "Hello Miss..?" Azure quickly glanced at her. Her brunette hair flowing over her shoulders, blue eyes, piercing through small reading glasses, in a blue suit, accompanied with a black tie, and two inch black heels, her right leg over the other firmly, hands on her lap.

She took off her shades. "Delaney." She told him, holding out her hand. He shook it, and sat down in the opposite seat.

"Mister Prower has already informed you of the possibility of payment for this, has he not?" She asked.

"Yes." Sonic muttered.

"Well he is correct. But this is a serious matter. Several days ago, a top secret facility working on 'Project:Ultra' was raided, the end prototype stolen, and designs and formulas for possible reproduction and advancement for it. To be blunt, we no longer have it, and this is dangerous in the hands of the wrong person." She explained.

"Who did it?" Sonic asked.

"To be honest, even with highly advanced security cameras couldnt even catch the ringleader of them, but we did manage to catch footage and photos of several of his followers. Most of them human." She stated. "But some, seeming to be Mobian."

This caught Sonic's attention. Most Mobians were not hostile, and came over to Earth the same way they were on Mobius. Good, hard working people hoping to make a living, so the immediate odds of that statement being true were already fairly low in Sonic's eyes. However, he had other thoughts. None needing to be mentioned at the moment.

"You said you had footage?" Sonic questioned. She nodded, lifting a compact disk.

"Whatever you see here is highly classified. Everyone but you, the president, certain qualified government agents, and I, are on a need to know basis. Breathing a word of the content however to anyone not authorized to know can result in being tried for treason. Understood?"

A soft gulp went through his throat, as he grimaced. But he nodded. He asked for the job, not to bargain on terms,

"Alright then." She replied. Suddenly an intercom keyed on. She cliked a button to a side speaker. "Yes?"

"Mam, this is the pilot. Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles are now on board." the pilot stated matter-of-factly.

"The plane may take off." Delaney then said, her voice clear.

"Affirmative. Pilot out." The com then keyed off.

"Shall we begin?" She then asked Sonic, as he began to feel the plane move down the runaway.

"The sooner the better." Sonic told her.

She then smirked, as if she expected such an answer, and slid the compact disk into a DVD player, and the screen flickered to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Awful that I left you hanging huh? Well no worries, I'm taking my finals now, I'm confident, and I get back from school early! (Best combination ever!) So I'll be typing away more often! Anyways, thanks again for <strong>**reading, it would make my day if you reviewed too! I'll head off now. This kitsune is out!**

**~Lindy~**


	5. The raid

**Hey guys! Going to get down to the real plot! (Finally, I just was explaining the setting, main plot, and placing in foreshadows. Now time to get down to the real stuff!)**

**This is going to be graphic, and sadly depict the deaths of several people, so I had my brother help me with this. Anyways, please enjoy (As this chapter is very dark, dark enough to raise this story's rating to M for many obvious reasons, so watch out!)**

**Short glossary:**

**Mobeius: Commonly known as 'Anti-Mobius', this is where the Anti's reside, where evil is good and good is evil.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Nevada, unknown location, TD Testing base Beta, Location of Project:Ultra -Four days ago-)<strong>

He hated the desert. The lack of moisture in the air, the heat in the day, the freezing temperatures at night. The only good thing being the always clear view of the moon at night, showing him the barren desert. Otherwise, it was nothing but torture. Special operations Staff Sergeant Alemo Henson stood at his post on the beige colored wall, now darkened to what seemed to him as a deep ocean blue. He glanced at the camera to his left, clutching his M-4 with a loosened grip. His cut back brown hair felt stiff under his uniform cap, his BDU hardly protecting him from the cold now seeping into his bones. He sighed.

"Henson." A voice said in a hushed voice behind him.

The sergeant turned his head slightly, catching sight of his fellow soldier, and friend, a certain chief master sergeant Ellers. His own superior to relieve him? He found it odd, but not too much. The base had been on a 'code: Yellow' for the past several hours, motion blimps being detected several miles off north of their location. The brass must have preferred more experience being along the walls.

He then asked for confirmation. "You're my relief?"

"Affirmative Henson." Ellers replied, his voice, as usual, in a low, commanding tone.

Henson lifted his M-4 wit ha nod, and then, deciding to catch up on a short chat before he left for his quarters on base.

"So did they find out anything else sergeant?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no. The signal was there for a moment, then it was gone. Colonel Ryan said he's never seen anything like it." Ellers replied.

Henson found this odd. From what he was told, this base had the highest grade in motion detectors known on the planet. However with the North Koreans, you never knew anything. Either way a 'blip' Didn't just disappear off of a grid in a split second. Not unless you were gone in an instant, which was obviously impossible.

"Alright then. Well thank you for the update sarge, I'll head to my quarters now." Henson muttered.

"Got it Henson-" Suddenly a soft, hardly audible tap, froze them in their spots, Weapons gripped tightly, raised in defense. They were the only two here, or should have been anyways.

Suddenly a blur bolted past him. Ellers turned quickly, only to hear the sound of a suppressed gunshot, and he tumbled to the ground, unmoving.

"Sarge!" Henson shouted, as he stumbled back. Instantly realizing the corpse of his superior, he bolted to the nearest checkpoint as fast as his legs could carry him, firing off a shot behind him as he ran. That alone should have signaled the others, but getting to the alarm was his priority. He then saw it in the darkness, and with renewed vigor, he put extra speed in his step. Then suddenly, something whisked past him, his cap flying off, and a small figure rested in front of him.

He raised his weapon, and fired. The show went straight and true, another gust of wind, and whatever it was, was gone.

"The hell?" Henson muttered. He then felt a stabbing pain in his chest, once again seconds before the sound of that suppressed gunshot. He glanced down, watching blood trickle down his chest. He then collapsed, his M-4 clattering to the ground.

"Heh. You though you'd actually make it?" A vicious voice asked from the darkness. He glanced to his right, and sure enough, that same three foot figure stepped over, the moon to his back, turning his body into more of a dark outline. "Hilarious."

Henson could feel the life fleeting from him, as he fought for breath, stifling a cough, as the darkness began to surround his eyes. "Who are you..?" He managed to ask.

The figure then chuckled, as it circled him to the other side, Henson's eyes following best they could. He then caught the full view of the voice's owner.

"I am the Scourge of this existence." The figure muttered. Henson's eyes widened. The figure resembled someone, someone who couldn't have done this! It was a hedgehog.

An evil smirk came upon it's muzzle, and it leveled a pistol at his head.

"Goodnight." it said maliciously. That sound came once more, as the bullet slammed into his head, and his head flung itself back onto the floor, his body limp.

The hedgehog then glanced around quietly, and then smiled once more.

"Alright Fiona. Let's get this show on the road. The prize isn't going to walk to us." He hissed over the wall quietly.

A hook attached to a nylon bungee rope then flew over the wall, grabbing onto the opposite side. Seconds later, a red fox with a black leather suit She grunted, Brownish red hair over her right eye as she half glared at the hedgehog.

"Like my body count?" Scourge asked with a dark laugh.

"Prick." Fiona muttered. "Couldn't be any more obvious, could you Scourge? I'm surprised they didn't _all_ hear you!"

"We're not caught yet.." The lime green hedgehog muttered. "Which is good enough for me."

Fiona rolled her eyes, glancing at the bodies, as she then quietly bolted to the checkpoint, consisting of a simple structure, more or less like a giant metal box along the way. She reached for it, and glanced inside.

One soldier stood inside, currently monitoring the security. She smirked as she knew that he hadn't realized the loop tape yet. Then how could you, looking at sand all the time? The motion detectors were no problem either. With scourges speed, he could bolt past them with enough speed to confuse them. At least enough to have them register it as nothing, probably a malfunction.

"Want me to get him?" Scourge whispered behind her.

"I'll deal with him you ass. The more bodies out here the more chances of us being found." Fiona hissed. She pulled out a damp cloth, chloroform. She then crept behind him and as he glanced up, seeing her reflection, he jolted up. Not fast enough however, as she grabbed him by his neck, pulled him back, shoving the cloth over his mouth, as he struggled wildly. He then went limp after seconds, and she dropped his head.

"Well?" Scourge asked.

She tapped away at the console with a smirk, and looked back. "Their weapons and sensors are offline. Call them defenseless now." The told him.

"I'll call in the guys." Scourge muttered, lifting a Two way receiver and clicked the side button. "Bring it boys. This fruit's ready for the taking."

He then watched the desert horizon for a moment. For a minute, nothing happened, but he then smiled as several headlights came into view. Each of them carrying close to a dozen men, armed to the teeth. This would be a cinch.

"Scourge?" Fiona muttered.

"What babe?" Scourge asked, a- for once serious look on his face.

"They've just triggered-" She was then cut off by the base's sirens, alarm lights flashing red.

"Damn. Not making this easy hm? Well at least they're not as stupid as they look." Scourge groaned. He then stepped to the room's supply closet, which had a lock on it, preventing entry. Nothing to him, as he raised his pistol ,and shot it. It then clattered to the floor, and he opened it, a row of assault rifles, stun grenades, flash-bangs, and plenty of ammunition for them.

"Hello darling.." He told himself as he grabbed the nearest one, slamming a clip straight home.

"Spare one I hope?" Fiona asked. Scourge's reply was a toss of an assault rifle, preloaded, as she caught it. "Good to know."

The two then stepped once more to the console, and Fiona flicked a switch, the main door below the checkpoint opening. Less then ten seconds later, three trucks rode in, engines roaring, and gunfire sounded, and began to get louder.

The two then bolted outside, and scourge aimed down sight at one of the soldiers and fired, catching him square in the chest, and he collapsed, his own hired mercenary's gunfire raking the man next next. Several more went down, as Scourge took Fiona's hand, and hopped down, pulling her in his arms. He then landed, both feet, and put her down slowly, with a lustful smirk. She shook her head and began walking, the gunfire beginning to die out.

As the two stepped towards the entrance of the base, The only ones standing were the mercenaries, and Scourge glanced at the palm print scanner.

"Well?" Scourge growled, glancing at a small group of them."Get to it!"

"Yes sir.." The best of them managed to muster, and they prowled around the dead bodies, searching for someone with possible clearance. A high rank most likely.

"Got one!" One of them yelled, as several more ran over, and dragged the body over to the scanner with ease. They then flattened the corpse's palm against it, and it glowed green, the metallic door opening with a hiss. Scourge nodded his head towards it, and they nodded back, the leader motioning for them to follow, as they all bolted in.

"Heh. I have a good feeling about this.." Scourge told him. "Definitely my lucky day today."

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch." Fiona grumbled, as she set out to follow them, Scourge shrugging with annoyance as he followed close behind.

Plenty of more shots echoed through the complex, screams, shouts, even explosions. Scourge was taking delight in this especially. The only thing he loved close to a perfect steal, was the pain and suffering he caused on the way. As he walked towards a three way split, he glanced around, bodies littering the ground, most of them the defenders, some mercenaries. Not that he cared, and he knew the men he hired cared even less. More money to be split along the rest.

Suddenly a soldier burst out of the hallway to his right, raising their weapon. Fiona turned, and emptied three bullets into him with the assault rifle, two in the chest, one hitting the side of his neck. Blood sprayed the wall, and he hit the ground, grabbing at his neck. Two more shots, and the job was done. She then glanced at the nearby sign. Scourge glanced over it, his face unchanged.

"The labs are straight ahead." She muttered, as she chose the middle hallway.

And as they found, that's where most of the action had occurred, as the walls were pocketed with bullet holes, blood splatters, and several more bodies. Fiona was careful to step over any she came close to, but scourge, in his sick disposition, simply chose to step on them as he went. As they came to the hallway's end, they found the labs, and several mercenaries firing from the catwalk up above at a pinned group of survivors.

"Stop firing!" Scourge shouted, and they stopped, barrels smoking. Scourge then glanced down at the pinned survivors; most likely seven of them, hiding behind a group of consoles and iron barrels. "Give up and you have a chance at survival!" Scourge shouted at them.

The two Mobeians were unsure whether or not they would even consider surrendering, but sure enough, they slowly lowered their weapons and stepped out. Four soldiers and three scientists.

"Why are you here?" One of the scientists shouted, his brow furrowed in anger, blonde hair short, and cropped. He wore a pair of glasses. He obviously had an edge of authority/ Nothing Scourge couldn't deal with however.

"You know why I'm here. Hand it over and you'll live." Scourge demanded.

"Like you'll get your ugly, filth ridden mitts on it you scumbag!" The he shouted back.

Now one thing he hated was being yelled at. He glared at the scientist, and shook his head, glancing at the mercenaries with a nod. They all took aim, and they all fired, riddling him with bullets, as he flew back, collapsing sideways with an audible '_Thud_'. They then stopped firing. The others gaped in fear, sweating, knowing that they could all be next.

"Now.." Scourge started. "I hope you two are more sensible, otherwise I'll have them fill you with an excess of your daily dose of lead."

One of them stepped forward, and nervously began towards a vault. Scourge motioned for them to follow him, and continued down the stairs, following the man. The man then began tapping away feverishly on a lock, and the door opened slowly, Revealing a Metal box. Scourge shoved the man aside, and walked towards it, a grin splitting his muzzle. He lifted the box with his palms, and laughed darkly. He noticed a knob on the side, and placed his hand over it, gripping tightly before pulling. It gave way with ease, and a bright glow taking over the room, and slowly subsided, revealing a white emerald, somewhat larger than a chaos emerald.

The mercenary leader then stepped up behind Scourge.

"Orders?" he asked.

"Kill them. Take any data on this project. Then destroy it." Scourge told him, hardly focusing on the man.

The mercenary leader nodded, and repeated the orders loudly enough for the others to hear. They then shambled, and gathered the rest of the survivors, who pleaded desperately for them to stop. Their pleas went unheard, as when Scourge stepped out of the room, the emerald in his palm, Several shots rang out, the cries halted. He then glanced at a nearby camera, and grinned sickly, as he lifted his pistol, and shot it, pieces clattering to the ground.

"Let's move out boys." Scourge told them.

**(Four days later, The private jet)**

Sonic sat in his seat, staring outside his window at the ground so far below him. He hadn't expected to see that. Scourge was here? How? Suggestions ran through his head faster than he could count them, but he shook his head. He hadn't told the others, as he was ordered. He was to follow their terms, not his own, but that came with risks. The others didn't know who they were up against. On the security cameras video feed recorded, he had watched dozens die. The sick bastard was behind it all, and that made him want to burst out in anger. But he didn't, because he knew it wouldn't help.

Amy glanced over at him with a frown, and sat down next to him, taking his hand.

"Is Something wrong Sonic? You seem troubled..what did she tell you?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Nothing Amy.." Sonic lied. "I suppose I'm Tired."

She stared at him dubiously, but nodded, not having any reason not to believe her own fiance. She then kissed him on the cheek, and smiled encouragingly.

"Well we'll be there soon. Maybe we can have some fun with you're done with that job they have for you. Cream and I are working on the marriage plans, so you don't have to." She told him, with a soft giggle at the end.

He managed a weak smile, nodding. He wasn't tired. He was worried sick. He was possibly given the most dangerous job alive, to stop the last person he ever wanted to be near, who now killed without reason, remorse, only enjoyment. He felt himself shudder inside. The wedding was the last of his worries now, as he was more worried about her, or the others. What if they were caught in a crossfire between Scourge and him? He pushed the thought out, knowing he wouldn't let it come to that.

"Alright Ames." He told her, kissing her gently on the lips. She blushed with a delightful grin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

This managed to raise his hopes as he pushed Scourge out of his mind for now.

He glanced around, Shadow who was glowering dissaprovingly at Cream, who was now pestering him about something, Tails trying to get her to stop. Sally and Chance sat in their own seats, Sal pointing out things outside the window, the brown hedgehog nodding as she spoke. Rouge and Knuckles were in their own little worlds, as they were currently making out in their seats, making themselves obvious as they possibly could.

He smiled, hoping to enjoy the moments as long as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Long chapter I see. Anyways, I appreciate you taking your time to read, yet again, and I would like you to review if possible, it'd make my day! This chapter was quite dark, but I liked it enough, as it thickened the plot to a deep red. -Smirks- Anyways, thanks, once more for reading! Lindy out!<strong>

**~Lindy~**


End file.
